Première rencontre
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Beaucoup parlent de la rencontre entre Gibbs et Tony, et pourquoi pas celle de Gibbs et Abby? Et c'est ce que j'aie imaginé.


**Kikou,**

_Alors tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous souhaiter 2 fois plus de bonheur, avec 0 soucis et 1 sentiment de bienêtre, accompagné de 2 fois plus de bonnes surprises pour que votre année 2012 soit plus qu'heureuse et bien sûr le tout saupoudrer de fics et de Tibbs et de TBC et de Tiva et . . . NCIS quoi._

Ensuite cet OS a été écrit très rapidement influencée par une source d'inspiration soufflée dans la nuit, alors voilou.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les coms même si vous n'aimez pas of course.

. . . . . . . . .

Gibbs attendait l'ascenseur avec son café dans les mains, ses pensées tournées vers sa dernière enquête, qui hélas, ne s'était pas très bien finie.

Il ferma un instant ses yeux en songeant à changer encore une fois d'agents, qu'il trouvait sans compétence. Oh bien sûr, cela était son travail de leurs apprendre ce qu'il savait pour qu'ils puissent devenir un jour de bons enquêteurs, en leur inculquant les règles du métier mais surtout ses règles à lui. Mais si ces derniers n'avaient aucune base, aucune initiative et aucun instinct, cela ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin dans l'apprentissage du métier d'agent de terrain du NCIS.

Sans parler du laborantin qui venait de se faire radier de son poste a effet immédiat après avoir commis une faute professionnelle grave conduisant la perte d'une victime.

Gibbs rouvrit les yeux en soupirant de lassitude. Pour la première fois dans toute sa carrière d'agent, il avait des doutes en lui et sur sa capacité d'être le chef d'équipe.

Et pour arranger tout cela, le directeur Morrow c'était délecté de sa tache pour trouver un remplaçant pour gérer le laboratoire, sous le prétexte que c'était à Gibbs de le faire, pour la seule et unique bonne raison, que c'était à lui de trouver ceux, qui un jour, formeront son équipe.

Gibbs porta machinalement son gobelet à la bouche, pour en savourer son contenu et ainsi avoir tous les bienfaits de ce breuvage chaud et le réconfort que lui apporte son café noir, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, Gibbs leva doucement son regard sur la personne qui venait de lui renverser son café sur sa veste ainsi qu'un liquide d'une couleur rosâtre.

Il allait rétorquer son mécontentement sur la personne face lui, quand cette dernière commença la première en s'inspectant elle-même, pour voir si elle n'avait pas été aspergée par les liquides.

**- Oh mais ça ne va pas la tête. Faut descendre de votre nuage, mon cher.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Heureusement pour vous que je ne me suis pas tachée, parce que sinon, . . . oh non, je ne préfère pas y penser, cela aurait été atroce, pire affreux, très ennuyeux. Pensées positives.**

**- Vous rigolez là ?**

**- Pas du tout et je n'exagère pas non plus.**

**- C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrée dedans je vous signale.**

La personne face à Gibbs avait fini de s'arrangé ses vêtements et lui fit face d'un coup en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- C'est Vous, qui ne regardiez pas où vous alliez. En faîtes si, vous saviez que vous alliez dans l'ascenseur mais sans savoir que je m'y trouvais.**

**- Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Enfin si, cela vous regarderez si vous étiez un chef d'équipe qui porte le nom de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mais comme je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, vu la maladresse que vous avez, cela ne vous regarde pas. Mais par contre, si cela n'est pas trop vous demander, vous pouvez m'aidé, en me disant où le trouver ?**

Gibbs ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la personne, qui était à présent sortie de l'ascenseur en fronçant les sourcils, faisant des grimaces avec sa bouche, tout en se penchant de droite à gauche, en cherchant la personne dont elle voulait voir et qui n'était en fait que lui.

Puis d'un demi-tour rapide sur elle-même, qui lui fit voler ses deux couettes bien noires, lui refit face.

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Bah, où est-il ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?**

**- Ca vous arrive parfois ?**

**- De . . . ?**

**- De répondre à une question par une réponse et non par une autre question. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ici, car ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre du temps n'ayant pas le temps d'en perdre, et encore moins avec le porteur de café qui vient juste de renverser ma dose quotidienne de caféine à moi. Vous savez que je peux vous faire disparaitre sans laisser de trace pour cette raison Monsieur je ne réponds pas.**

Gibbs se frotta les sourcils de ses doigts d'exaspération devant ce flot de paroles sans fin, sans sens et sans but. Sans parler du fait que normalement cela aurait dû être à lui de menacer la personne face à lui, pour lui avoir renversé son breuvage, la seule chose qui lui permette de tenir le coup, qui de plus est, sur lui.

Mais au fond de lui, cela l'amusait, de voir cette personne pleine d'énergie, avec un style bien à elle, dans tous les sens du terme, par sa façon de parler mais surtout dans sa façon de s'habiller, dans le style gothique, qui voulait juste, le rencontrer.

**- Vous savez ?** La personne continuait son blablatage. **Dans la vie je n'ai pas beaucoup de règles. Mais celles que j'aie, sont primordiales pour moi et sont la garantis de la survie pour ceux qui les respectent. La première c'est la règle d'or, On Ne Ment Pas à Abby. . .**

**- C'est votre prénom ?**

**- J'en ai une autre. On ne coupe pas la parole d'Abby quand elle dicte ses règles. Et enfin, une autre qui pourrait être la première d'ailleurs aussi, on Ne Renverse Pas le Caf-Pow d'Abby, Même par accident. Autant dire qu'entre nous, c'est mal parti.**

**- C'est bien d'avoir des règles dans la vie. J'en ai aussi.**

**- Ah oui et comme quoi ?**

**- Ne Jamais Renverser le café d'un Marine.**

**- Elle est stupide votre règle. Enfin non, elle est vraie pour les Marines, mais ce n'est pas votre cas et donc, vous n'avez pas à avoir cette règle, dans vos règles de vie.**

Sans un mot, Gibbs l'a défi du regard avec un air malicieux.

Abby fronca un peu plus les sourcils et le dévisagea en se penchant un peu sur le côté pour mieux apercevoir sa coupe de cheveux.

**- Il est vrai que vous êtes coiffé comme un militaire mais de nos jours cela ne veut rien dire.**

Gibbs garda encore le silence et Abby se redressa bien droite.

**- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, qu'il n'y a que les Marines qui gardent leur sang-froid comme vous le faites. Sans parler de votre regard. **Elle plissa les yeux en lui scrutant les iris**. Je pourrais même vous dire que vos yeux pourraient tirer des balles s'ils étaient une arme. Même Jack Beau Regard, n'avait pas des yeux aussi perçant que les vôtre. Un bon point pour vous. Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas l'homme à tout faire ici, puisque, ce que vous venez de me faire comprendre, c'est que c'était votre café ! . . . Mmmm. D'accord, d'accord. Vous faîtes partis de l'agence. C'est c'là ?**

**- Bonne déduction.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas je m'excuse.**

**- Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse, et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas une faible.**

**- C'est vrai, bonne déduction. **Elle lui tend la main, attendant qui la lui prenne, pour la lui serrer et c'est ce qu'il fît.

**- Abigaël Sciuto, scientifique, experte médico-légiste, meilleure de sa catégorie.**

**- Vous avez l'air sûr de vous ?**

**- Parce que c'est le cas. Je suis sûre de moi, sûre de ce que j'avance et sûre de mes résultats. Donnez-moi une goutte de sang et je vous direz, qui vous êtes. Procurez-moi un grain de sable et je vous direz de quelle plage il provient. Les spectromètres de masse et moi-même à votre service, pour vous servir. Je suis là, pour un entretien d'embauche avec l'agent Gibbs.**

**- Allez au sous-sol de l'agence, vous y trouverez le laboratoire. Je vais vous cherchez l'agent Gibbs.**

Abby lui lâcha la main et plaça son bras dans un geste vif le long de son corps en se mettant bien droite et en plaçant son autre main au niveau du front pour faire un garde à vous, à la militaire.

**- Merci mon commandant.**

Gibbs secoue la tête en souriant avant de s'en retourner vers l'open space.

**- C'est l'autre main Abby.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau du sous-sol, avec dans une main un nouveau gobelet de café et dans l'autre un gobelet de Caf-Pow.

En entrant dans le laboratoire, il y aperçut Abby au fond de la pièce, la tête à l'envers, regardant autour d'elle. L'apercevant à son tour, elle se redressa.

**- Ah, vous revoilà vous ! Vous vous êtes changé à ce que je vois. Et où est l'agent Gibbs ?**

**- Il vous plaît ce laboratoire ?**

**- J'avais oublié que vous ne répondez jamais aux questions. **

**- Alors ?**

**- Bah j'avoue qu'il est pas mal du tout. Y a tous mes p'tits chéris. Ordinateurs, plasma, spectromètre, microscopes. . . Mais il manque un peu de déco. C'est ce que je regardais. Là, sur ce mur, vous voyez, je verrais bien un tableau représentant un globule rouge agrandie au maximum. Ça serait génial.**

**- Vous pourrez le faire.**

**- Oui, si je travaillais ici je demanderais l'autorisation et je m'occuperais de redonner vie à ce labo.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question Abby, mais une affirmation.**

**- Je ne saisis pas bien le sens.**

**- Vous êtes embauchée, félicitations.**

**- Ah très drôle. Je ne savais pas les gars de la Marine aussi drôle.**

Gibbs lui tendit le Caf-Pow en lui faisant signe de le prendre. Abby posa sa main dessus pour l'attraper mais Gibbs ne le lâcha pas.

**- Agent special Leroy Jethro Gibbs. ****Chef d'équipe. De l'équipe dont vous faîtes à présent partis.**

**- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?**

Gibbs lui laissa prendre le Caf-Pow et sortit ses plaques pour qu'elle puisse lire son nom dessus.

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.**

**- Mais . . . mais, je n'ai pas fait d'entretien d'embauche.**

**- Si, tout-à l'heure et vous l'avez réussi.**

**- Waouh, je ne sais plus, . . . pas quoi dire.**

**- Cela doit-être plutôt rare.**

**- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?**

**- Pour rien. Installez-vous et organisez les lieux comme vous voulez. C'est à présent votre laboratoire et je veux que vous vous sentiez alaise pour faire votre travail dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.**

**- Comptez sur moi agent Gibbs. Mais juste une chose.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Arrêtez de me vouvoyez s'il vous plaît, j'ai l'impression d'être ce que je ne suis pas et . . . enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi, agent Gibbs ?**

**- Gibbs, tout simplement Abby. Tu commences à la première heure demain matin, après être allée signer ton contrat d'embauche au bureau du directeur.**

**- Chef oui chef.**

**- Bienvenue au NCIS.**

Abby se mit à sautiller en tournant sur elle-même.

**- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je suis si contente, c'est génial, c'est, c'est . . . Abby Sciuto, chef du laboratoire du NCIS. Oh j'ai envie de faire quelque-chose tellement je suis heureuse.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Ceci.**

Et d'un coup Abby se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs, plus que surpris par ce geste, ce qui fit que de nouveau les gobelets furent renversés. Elle s'enleva doucement de son étreinte et fit une moue d'enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

**- Oups.**

Sans un mot Gibbs la regarda et au lieu d'avoir la colère monter en lui, un franc sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en voyant que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été la victime de cet incident.

**- Disons qu'on est quitte à présent Abs.**

Abby se met à sourire à son tour et Gibbs prit congé dans l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes de celui-ci se referma, Gibbs secoua la tête et se met à rire.

Il venait d'engager une laborantine, la gothique la plus joviale qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et cela lui redonnait confiance en lui.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il venait de trouver la perle rare pour ce travail et qu'il ne le regrettera pas.

Son équipe prenait forme et il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt être au complet.


End file.
